your_best_levelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Help
On this page, you will find level XML data you can use, as well as some level making tips and a level editor F.A.Q, all to make your levels better! Level XML Here is some level XML data you can use in your levels,and many others! Just click on one of the links, and import the data. Make sure that you copy the Raw Paste Data at the bottom of the page or else the levels will not load. Import the data by going into the level editor, then click on the load level button. At the bottom, there is the box where you paste the data, then click on "import level data". Remember to give the person the credits for the XML you have chosen. There are different XMLs from different authors; choose what you want! Don't be a scumbag.Give the credits to the authors.They worked hard on these XMLs and deserve recognition. Weapons= XML of weapons go here. *'Name:' Gun kit *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the guns! Automatic Rifles: *M16 *AK-47 *Silver M14EBR *Custom M4A1 *Scoped M4A1 *M4A1 Elite - Desert Camo Rifles and shotguns: *Sniper *KAR98k *Shotgun *Jack Hammer Handguns: *Colt 45 *Colt - Silenced *Desert Eagle *Mauser *Silenced Elite Pistol Machine guns: *FN M249 MINIMI Submachine guns: *Ppsh 42 Hand to hand Weapons: *Survival Knife *Kukri *Shovel UPDATE: New weapon type! Submachine guns! New weapons! Silenced Elite Pistol and Ppsh 42! ---- |-| Multiple Vehicles= XML of custom vehicles go here. ---- * Name: Mustang GT500 * Author: Stevensjohn708 * Link: Get the Mustang! Great for racing levels! ---- * Name: John Deere Tractor * Author: LWPeterson * Links: Get it on Pastebin Get it on Pasted.co * Video: Watch the speed art! ---- * Name: PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo 2015 * Author: CrazyJohn * Link: Get the VGT! Great for future levels. ---- * Name: Racing Kart * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the racing kart! Great for racing levels. ---- * Name: Lamborghini Veneno * Author: stevensjohn708 * Link: Get the Lamborghini! Great for car levels! ---- *'Name:' Vehicles Kit *'Author:' Bigbloodhead. *'Includes:' **Toilet Roller **Non-Flyable Rocket **Wheelchair guy's home **Red Couch **Driveable Hospital Bed **Powder Cart *'Link': Get the vehicles! Great for all types of levels. ---- * Name: Ferrari 430 Scuderia (With jet) * Author: LWPeterson * Link: Get the Ferrari! * Video|: Watch the speed art Great for racing levels ---- *Name: BMW HP4 *Author: stevensjohn708 *Link: Get the HP4 Great for motorcycle levels. ---- *'Name:' NeoColor Ball *'Author:' FutureBusMan *'Link:' Get The NeoColor Ball! Great for neon levels. ---- *'Name:' Space pod (Moon Exploration) *'Author:' FutureBusMan *'Link:' Get the Space Pod! Great for space-themed levels. ---- *'Name:' Editable Mower *'Author:' (FutureBusMan) *'Link:' Get The Editable Mower! Great for multiplayer simulation levels. ---- *'Name:' Meztruo's Vespa recreation *'Author:' (bobisdacool1) *'Link:' Get the Vespa! Great for motocycle levels. ---- *'Name:' Nuclear Jetpack *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the Nuclear Jetpack! Great for Jetpack levels. ---- *'Name:' Flying Scooter *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the flying scooter! Great for space levels. ---- *'Name:' Controllable SpongeBob (SpongeBob Adventure) *'Author:' (gianlucarueger) *'Link:' Get the SpongeBob! With eye blinks. Great for Spongebob levels. ---- *'Name:' Small Plane *'Author:'(gianlucarueger) *'Author:' Get the Plane! Great for flying. ---- *'Name:' Walking Mecha Mk. 3-C *'Author:' (FutureBusMan) *'Link:' Get the Walking Mecha 3-C! Great for Walking Mecha levels, like FutureBusMan does. ---- *'Name:' Customizable Moped Vehicle *'Author:'(Tjbravo6) *'Link:' Get the Moped! Great for modern-styled levels. ---- *'Name:' Irresponsible Dad Bike Remake *'Author:' (The Random Maker) *'Link:' Get the Bike! Great for custom levels. ---- *'Name:' Dirt Bike (A.K.A Sanchez) *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the Dirt Bike! Feel free to customize it! Great for dirt motorcycle racing levels. ---- *'Name:' Prison transporter *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the prison transporter! It has a little space for a few NPCs. Great for pursuit levels. ---- *'Name:' Santa's Sleigh *'Author:' (Tjbravo6) *'Link:' Get the Sleigh! Great for Santa and Christmas levels. ---- *'Name:' Rocket vehicle *'Author:' (mysterypancake1) *'Link:' Get the rocket! Great for space levels. ----- * Name: 'Subi Fraickill R4' Vehicle from "The Railroad" * Author: The Random Maker * Link: Get the killing vehicle! Great for killing viciously. ---- * Name: Skateboard * Author: Bigbloodhead * Links: Get the Skateboard! Driveable Version! Great for street/competition/sport levels. ---- *'Name:' Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster *'Author:' LWPeterson *'Link:' Get the SLS! Great for race levels. ---- *'Name:' Grandpa car. *'Author:' Bigbloodhead *'Link:' Get Grandpa car! Great for race levels. ---- *'Name:' Morgan Aero Supercar *'Author:' (bobisdacool1) *'Link:' Get the Morgan Aero Supercar! Password: larry Great for car levels. ---- *'Name:' Audi R8 Spyder pepsi *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the Audi! Great for racing levels. ---- *'Name:' GUMPERT apollo S Ken Block Livery *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the apollo! Great for detailed racing levels. ---- *'Name:' General Lee (car) *'Author:' (bobisdacool1) *'Link:' Get the General Lee! Password: bob Great for cool race levels. ---- *'Name:' Dodge Charger Cop *'Author:' (bobisdacool1) *'Link:' Get the Cop Car! Password: police Great for pursuit levels. ---- *'Name:' Henessey Venom GT *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the Henessey! Great for car levels. ---- *'Name:' Audi R10 TDI *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the R10! Great for racing levels. ---- *'Name:' Henessey Venom GT TotalJerkFace cop car (police officer can talk) *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the car with talking officer! Password: totaljerkface Great for pursuit levels. ---- *'Name:' CrazyJohn CP19 Prototype '14 (CrazyJohn Racing) *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the CP19! Password:' :P' Get the finished version! Great for racing levels. ---- *'Name:' CrazyJohn Shooter Targa Proto.6 *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the Shooter Targa! Password: manufacturer Get the finished version! Great for car levels. ---- '' '' *'Name:' Hanmann 2011 Mercedes SLS AMG Coupe *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the SLS! Great for race levels. ---- '' '' *'Name:' All of "The Run" cars *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the updated version! Great for car levels. ---- *'Name:' CrazyJohn CP-11 (DAMAGEABLE CAR!!!) *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the damageable car! Great for suprising users with the damage. ---- *'Name:' Mercedes AMG-GT. *'Author:' ( CrazyJohn ) *'Link:' Get the (upcoming) car! Great for races. ---- *'Name:' Aston Martin DB9 *'Author:' (Lwpeterson50) *'Link:' Get the DB9! Watch the speed art video! Great for car levels. ---- *'Name:' Medium-Detailed armored car *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the car! Great for zombie levels. ---- *'Name:' 1963 Buick Riviera *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the Buick Riviera! Great for "Pump My wheels" levels ---- * Name: Koeingsegg Agera R * Author: Lwpeterson50 * Link: Get the Agera R. * Video: Watch the speed art! Good for high speed races. ---- * Name: Nissan R89C Base Model '89 from Gran Turismo 6 * Author: CrazyJohn * Link: Get the Group C car! Great for race car levels. ---- * Name:'''cal sonic NISSAN R92CP RACE CAR '92 * '''Author: CrazyJohn * Link: Get the race car! Great for levels containing old, very loved race cars. ---- |-| Animations = XML of animations go here. ---- |-| Art = XML of art goes here. ---- *'Name:' Spider Man NPC. *'Author:'LWPeterson *'Link:' Get the NPC! Great for superhero levels. ---- * Name: Ghais's XML Chamber * Author: GHAIS * Link: Get the XML! Great for city levels. ---- *'Name:' Jigsaw Face Art Piece: *'Autor:' LWPeterson *'Link:' Get the Jigsaw face! Great for horror levels. ---- *'Name:'Gumball Machine Kit (different sized gum machines) *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the Gumball Machine Kit! Great for details in levels. ---- *'Name:' Extra Chairs & Tables *'Author:' (Tjbravo6) *'Link:' Get the Extra Chairs and Tables! Great for decorating a house. ---- *'Name:' AIDS (MS-DOS old computer virus) message *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the message! *'Password:' aids virus Great for trolling. ---- *'Name:' Superman *'Author:' (LWPeterson) *'Link:' Get the Superman! Great for rescue levels. ---- *'Name:' T-Rex Skull *'Author:' (StrangersinthenightHW) *'Link:' Get the skull! Great for ancient-themed levels. ---- *'Name:' Universal Studios (1997) Logo Art *'Author:' (gianlucarueger) *'Link:' Get the Logo Art! *'Password:' gianversal Great for detailed movie levels. ---- *'Name:' Pewdiepie Artwork (Detailed) *'Author:' (StrangersinthenightHW) *'Link:' Get the Artwork! Great for detailed YouTube-themed levels. ---- *'Name:'Coca Cola logo. *'Author:' (Tayrone11) *'Link:' Get the logo! Great for "Guess the logo" and Coca Cola levels. ---- *'Name:' Facebook, Youtube and Instagram Logos *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the logos! Password: social media Great for advertising your social media accounts. ---- *'Name:' Old House *'Author:' (gianlucarueger) *'Link:' Get the House! Add some snow (available on the XML). Great for adventure levels. ---- *'Name:' Drawn Custom NPCs! *'Author:' (The Random Maker) *'Link:' Get The Custom NPCs! Great for all kinds of themed levels. ---- *''"Name:' Ground Kit *'Author:' (gianlucarueger) *'Link:Get the ground kit! '''Includes: *Grass *Stone *Brick *Road Great for small art details. ---- *'Name:' Mountains! *'Link:' (The Random Maker) *'Link:' Get the mountains! Includes: * Montana Mountains * Canyon Mountain Great for nature-themed levels. ---- *'Name:' A Secret Detailed Agent! *'Author:' (The Random Maker) *'Link:' Get the secret agent! Great for action levels. ---- *'Name:' A Creepy Sailor! *'Author:' ( The Random Maker ) *'Link:' Get the Creepy Sailor! Great for horror levels. ---- *'Name:' Island *'Author:' (CrazyJohn) *'Link:' Get the island! Great for intense survival. Special credit goes to TheStressBall ---- *'Name:' TARDIS *'Author:' (Mr.pato77) *'Link:' Get the TARDIS! Great for adventures in time and space. ---- *'Name:' Tree and bush *'Author:' (Tobias Alcaraz). *'Link:' Get the duo! Great for forest levels. ---- *'Name:' Door Open (Animatable). *'Author:' (gianlucarueger) *'Link:' Get The Door! Great for details. ---- *'Name:' Dummies for creating custom characters *'Author:' (Tjbravo6) *'Link:' Get the dummies Great for creating custom characters. ---- *'Name:' Warriors *'Author:' (Bigbloodhead) *'Link:' Get the Warriors! Includes: *Swordsman *Spearman *Archer Great for medieval levels. ---- *'Name:' City *'Author:' (Tobias Alcaraz). *'Link:' Get the city! Great for city levels. ---- *'Name:' Enemy Warriors and Friendly Warriors *'Author:'(Bigbloodhead) *'Links:'Get the Enemy Warriors! Get the Friendly Warriors! Enemies: *Barbarians *Vikings *Sub-Ninjas Friends: *Swordsman *Priest *Shielder Great for medieval and battle levels. ---- *'Name:' TJF Monsters Vol.1 (10 Different TJF Monsters!) *'Author:' (Sham Hutsion) *'Link:' Get The TJF Monsters! Great for art. ---- * Name: AW YEAH meme! * Author: Tayrone11 * Link: Get the meme! * Password: TEH11 Great for BADASS levels! ---- * Name; Safe Haven * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the Safe Haven! Great for zombie levels. ---- * Name: Awesome Face * Author: Tobias Alcaraz * Link: Get the Awesome Face! Great for awesome levels! ---- * Name: Miscellaneous Art/Decorations * Author: Tjbravo6 * Link: Get the art. Good for customizing your city levels. ---- * Name: Meme Face * Author: Stevensjohn708 * Link: Get the Meme Face! Great for levels that involve trolling! ---- * Name: A coloured smiley face! :D * Author: The Random Maker * Link: Get the coloured smiley face! Great for paper levels. ---- |-| Misc. = XML which does not fall under the other categories go here. ---- * Name: Ferris Wheel * Author: gianlucarueger * Link: Get the Ferris Wheel! ---- *'Name:' Divide by Zero Level Data *'Author:' (LWPeterson) *'Link:' Get the Level Data Please use this level data responsibly. This level data is to help you make short but complicated cutscene levels. If you abuse this level data (Like publishing the whole level), this level data will be removed. Great for don't move levels. It's a very funny sketch! ---- *'Name:' 100% Accurate Grid *'Author:' (LWPeterson) *'Link:' Get the grid! Great for drawing anything to scale and with proper proportions. ---- *'Name:' 'Loading' Viewer. *'Author:' ( Tayrone11 ) *'Link:' Get the viewer! Great for waiting for sequences to be ready. ---- *'Name:' Irresponsible Son Remover *'Author:' (mysterypancake ) *'Link:' Get the remover! Great for silent body disposal or "No Children" levels. ---- * Name: Nightmares * Author: Mysterypancake1 * Link: Nightmares for weeks. Great for discovering your worst fears. ---- * Name: Jet explosion! * Author: The Random Maker * Link: Get the Exploding jet! Great for an awesome beginning in your levels. ---- |-| Buildings = XML of buildings go here. ---- |-| Advanced coding = XML of more complex things go here. ---- *'Name:' Armed Npc Walking Vehicle *'Author:'(FutureBusMan) *'Link:' Get the Armed Npc Walking Vehicle! Great for apocalypse levels. ---- *'Name:' Controllable Walking NPC *'Author:' (FutureBusMan) *'Link:' Get the Controllable Walking NPC! Great for exploring levels. ---- *'Name:' HP Bar *'Author:' (Tjbravo6) *'Link:' Get the HP Bar! Great for bosses and stuff with HP. ---- *'Name:' Walking NPCs *'Author:' (Tobias Alcaraz). *'Link:' Get the walking NPCs! Great for movement simulation. ---- * Name Large Spike Pit * Autho'''r: Jeff the Moose * '''Link: Get the Spike Pit! Great for Speed-oriented levels ---- * Melting Glitch * Author: KleinMarquez * Link: http://pastebin.com/PWpZU1rz Good for Trolling or Glitching Levels ---- * Name: Hotdog Stands * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the Hotdog Stands! Great for street levels. ---- 83. Soccer Training(Bigbloodhead) In this training, you can kick the ball to the goal infinite times. Great for skill trainings. ---- * Name: Small racing kart Second remake without decals. * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the Small Cart! Great for racing levels. ---- * Name: Custom Segway * Author: bobisdacool1 * Link: Get the Segway! ---- * Name: ROCKET S--- Hellcar * Author: N/A * Link: Get the strangest car! Great for trolling (maybe) and car show levels. ---- * Name: Different skins for swords * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the Swords! ---- * Name:Megalodon * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link:Get the megalodon! Great for sea levels and easter eggs. ---- * Name: Adrenaline * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the adrenaline! Great for slow motion-like levels. ---- * Name: Blobs * Author: The Random Maker * Link: Get the Blobs! * Includes: **Different colors of blobs **One Boss blob **Different kinds of blobs (Blob fish, Minecraft slime and More!) Great for Blob levels, Easter eggs, and more! ---- * Name: Tree, grass and warning sign * Author: CrazyJohn * Link: Get the mini-pack! Great for tropical adventure levels. ---- * Name: Claw Machine Kit * Author: gianlucarueger * Link: Get the Claw Machine! * Includes: **Happy Crane **Elaut MEGA Crane (Red/Blue) ---- * Name: Sniper Rifles * Author: stevensjohn708 * Link: Get the Sniper Rifles! Great for shooting levels! ---- * Name: Custom Wrecking Ball * Author: AGreatUserName or DDeadloxYT2 * Link: Get the custom wrecking ball! Great for any levels! NOTE: Make the Shape non-interactive! ---- * Name: Interactive tower * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the tower! * Includes: ** A cannon that shoots a single cannonball. Password: bigbloodhead ---- * Name: Credits * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get the credits! Great for every type of level. Password: bigbloodhead ---- * Name: Detailed saw * Author: Nomedigas * Link: Get the saw! Great for trap or bloody levels. ---- * Name: Colors * Author: The Random Maker * Link: Get the colors! Great for Color Searching! ---- * Name: Darkness * Author: Nomedigas * Links: Get the darkness for segway guy! Get the darkness for Irresponsible Dad! Get the darkness for Explorer Guy! The darkness follows you. You can't eject from the vehicle. Great for cave or exploring levels. ---- * Name: Eduard Khil (Trololo Man) Art * Author: Bigbloodhead '' * Link: ''Get Eduard Khil! Great for trolling levels. ---- * Name: Dumpsters * Author: Bigbloodhead * Link: Get these dumpsters! Password: bigbloodhead Great for street levels. ---- * Name: 2015 Halloween Special * Author: N/A * Link: Get the Halloween Kit! ---- * Name: More Items Pack * Author: Tjbravo6 * Link: Get the Items! * Includes: ** UR MOM! ** Garbage Items ** Rocks ** And many other random things! ---- * Name: DeLorean Time Machine (with Doc Brown and Marty McFly NPCs) * Author: Lapis Lazulli * Link: Get the DeLorean! Good for time travelling-related levels. ---- - Name : Lazer Gun - Author ': Demostanis_HW - '''Link : '''https://pastebin.com/00KecVhp ____________________________________________ Name: Working Code Lock! Author: icreatelevels2205 Link: http://pastebin.com/6Z0vYU9k _____________________________________________________________ Name: Termenoil mech Author: Tyrone Biggums (inspired by termenoil) Link: http://pastebin.com/c9y1f0Eh Info: Use this vehicle to move vertically and horizontally around the map with the arrow keys Level Making Tips Here's some tips we're giving to help you to create a best level with better graphics and quality. * To draw anything realistic and detailed, you can use a grid. Take an image of what you are going to draw, upload it to an image editor, put a transparent grid over it, and put the same grid in the level editor. online-image-editor.com is recommended for making the grid you made transparent and for placing the grid over the image. *Custom Vehicles and details are worth the extra time, and will often result in higher ratings and more plays. *Do a creative level, with an interesting title and gameplay. Do not make something like a Sword Throw or a Kill JB level with poor graphics. *To add shading to your level to add detail, use at least one darker color and one brighter color for each object. To use shading, you can either move the color selector slightly to the top left for a brighter color, and slightly to the lower right for a darker color. Or, you could take the polygon tool, and put the opacity to around 3-10. White will add brightness to the object, and black will add darkness to the object. *Never forget to check the force character box when you want a forced character. *Don't leave noticeable gaps in between shapes. *Use proper punctuation (no "!!!!!!".U''se only one exclamation point instead) *Use triggers to your level,so it can look better, and more enjoyable to play. Don't know'' how to use it? (Trigger tutorial) Level Editor F.A.Q Answers of questions that may help you create your level in the Level Editor. Shapes What's a group? If you group two non-fixed objects (fixed shapes cannot be groupped), they will act like one. E.g. two grouped circle shapes will both move in case you touch one of them. You can edit it by double-clicking it. How do I make a vehicle? You can make one by groupping it and by selecting Set as vehicle. You can add wheels etc. What is the difference between collision 3 and non-interactive shapes? Collision 3 and non-interactive shapes are the same whether you don't intend to use any trigger or joint. A non-interactive shape can be groupped but the trigger can only make it disappear. On the other hand, collision 3 shapes not only can be triggered or joined, but also be restored to collision 1, 2 etc. Polygon and art tool What's a polygon tool and what's the difference with the art tool? A polygon shape is a custom, user-made shape. The limit is 10 verti''ces. ''There is one unofficial way to make it non-interactive (place a trigger in the place where the character is and target the polygon, then select it and change the action to "delete shape"), or just change the collision to 3. An art shape is non-interactive and there is no way to make it interactive. It supports curves but it's a new update and has some bugs. In other words, it's bleeding-edge. Joints What's a pin joint? Hard question... if you place a joint in a non-fixed/sleeping shape (it's impossible to place it and target a fixed shape), it'll rotate (not fall) depending on where you placed it. How do I make objects spin? Firstly, add a joint in the middle of a shape. Select it and enable motor. Set the torque to whatever you want and the speed to whatever you want. The torque of the joint is how fast the spinning object will reach the top speed. For example, a "99999" torque will make the object spin at its top speed immediately. What's a sliding joint? Previousy, you had to use "complex" combinations in order to move objects like an elevator, for instance. The sliding joint does that with one joint that can move the object. - Set the ''axis angle to whatever angle you want, to make the object move in different ways (diagonial, horizontal, etc.). - The limit range limits the range that the object will move. The lower range limits the downward movement, and the upper limits the upward movement. - The'' enable motor'', the motor force, the'' motor speed'' and the ''collide connected ''are the same with the pin joint motor features. Glitches How do I make a completely different screen at the end of the level? Take a shape, and make sure it is not fixed. Then, put the density to a period, then press enter. "NaN" should appear in the density. When you touch it, your character will be sent to the top left corner of the map. The shape will not appear during gameplay. ' How to 'melt' my character into the ground? Do a Spring Platform, then do a ''NaN Density shape right above the spring platform. Touch the spring platform and your character will be 'melted'.The building-block "Rail" is a 'Safe Place' that doesn't allow the character to get melted. Text fields Can I make a text field spin? Of course! Just put a non fixed collision 3 shape just in front of the text. Group the text to the shape and place a motor pin joint in the middle, as shown above. Triggers What's a trigger? Whether you want something to happen when something else goes somewhere, place a trigger and target whatever. You can change the trigger action by selecting the target with the selection tool and change the action. Sounds and the level victory can also be triggered. Make sure that you have set the "triggered by" collumn to the right number. How can I put a delay to the victory? You simply create a Victory Trigger and check "Start disabled".Then,create a normal trigger with a delay of your choice,to activate that victory trigger.The victory will then occur in the time you want it to. Level Creations Here's some tutorials of objects you may create, and add to your level. How to make an elevator - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make a bouncer - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make a car - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make fake objects - Guide by Bigbloodhead How to make custom NPCs - Guide by MysteryPancake1 How to enable victory in sword throws (if you want to be unoriginal)- Guide by Stamsarg How to make the main character to wear something - Guide by Nomedigas If you still have any questions on how to make any of the above, feel free to comment below. Video Tutorials | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | |- | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | |- | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | |- | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | | style="width: 100px; border-left: 2px solid #00aae8; padding-left: 5px;" | | class="tleft" style="width: 200px;" | |} Category:Levels Category:Custom Vehicle Levels Category:Skins Category:Help Category:Browse Category:Community